Rodeo Romeo
by SephirothChan
Summary: Some how Mokuba convinces Seto to up root their lives and move to Texas.. there they meet world famous rodeo star Joey Wheeler and some of his friends.SetoXJoey
1. Rodeo Joe

Joseph: The story starts in Noahs point of view but doesn't stay that way for long. As you can probally tell the storys au meaning Noah is a real boy not a holograph or something weird the story contains Yaoi (Joey/Seto) don't like don't read it also contains a Noah/Serenity pairing and southern stereo types.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh obviously or I'd have way better things to do right now than write this story

_Noah's point of view _

It never would have been my idea to move to Texas. If anyone would have asked me I would have said:

_"That's the worst Idea I've ever heard.Theres nothing cool in Texas."_

But no one asked me. No one ever askes me. Mokuba decides something and thats how it is. Seto Kaiba may be the coldest heart in Domino, but he still can't say no to Mokuba. I never would have thought in a million years what happened once we got there was possible if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.

We took a Kaiba Corp jet to our new ranch just outside of Austin. Thank goodness we didn't have to go through an airport, Mokuba made us wear matching overalls. At least he didn't make us wear the 10 gallon hats he first insisted upon. Anyways, when we got there Kaiba already had the entire ranch furnished just the way Mokuba wanted it even my bedroom, including my wardrobe. My dresser was full of skin tight blue jeans, overalls, plain white t-shirts, a couple of tank tops and randomly colored flannels. My choice in foot wear wasn't any better, no tennis shoes, no not for Noah, just cowboy boots. Apparently, Mokuba and Setos' wardrobes were pretty much the same. It was weird seeing Seto without his steel trench tank top or what ever that silly thing he wears is, but it was even weirder seeing him as a professional bull rider. I know what your thinking:

_"Did you hit your head or something, Kaiba would never do something like that."_

Strange as it is it's true. Yeah I know:

_"How could something like that happen?"_

_.....................................Flashback.................................................._

_Normal point of view _

Seto had a proposal he needed to finish and as usual Mokuba and Noah were bickering over something that seemed stupid in his mind. So rather than trying to fix the problem he gave them some money and sent them into town. Which would have been a great Idea except town wa a grocery store, a rodeo arena, a bar and a school. When they pulled up infront of Jebs General store there were a couple of kids playing cards on some milk crates. Noah, being the gambler he is, decided to pull up a crate and play

"Name your game boys, poker? black jack? Texas hold 'em?" Noah asked sitting down on the crate.

"Uh.. actually we were just playing rummy.." Answered a boy with black hair and emerald green eyes. he was wearing tight blue Jeans and a white t-shirts with cowboy boots and a cowboy hat.

"Alright deal me and my brother here in ." Noah said nodding for Mokuba to pull up a crate. With a tip of his hat the other boy, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, delt them in. As he did two older boys0 who were around Seto's age walked up to them with two girls trailing not to far behind.

"Nolby, Dess, who are your new friends?" one of the girls called out. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing cut off jeans and an over sized flannel shirt over a tank top. The two boys honestly not knowing who Noah and Mokuba were just shrugged their sholders. Noah was staring at her with his mouth wide open when she reached out to shake his hand.

"Hi I'm Serenity. What your name?" She asked enthusiasticly shaking his hand.

"I..I.. I'm Noah and this is my brother Mokuba." He answered stuttering at first

"Nice to meet you Noah and Mokuba this is my friend May and my brother Joey" she said pointing to one of the older boys who had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing tight blue jeans with a huge rodeo buckle and a cowboy hat. "He's the star of our Rodeo. You should come see him tonight."

"Joey as in Joey Wheeler one of the top trick riders in the world?" Mokuba asked stunned that he was actually looking at the Joey Wheeler.

"That's Me!" Joey said happy someone knew who he was. Then His friend gave him a nudge signaling him to introduce him. "Oh and this is my best friend Tristan. He's a rodeo clown"

"I just happen to have 3 more tickets to tonights show. You guys can have them if you'd like. Theres only two of you but you'll probally need an adult. I know how they can be sometimes." Joey said handing Mokuba the tickets. "Well you kids have fun Tristan and I have to go get ready for the show" He said walking off towards the arena.

"Are you guys new I've never seen you around these parts before?" The dark haired boy Nolbert or Nolby said looking over his cards

"Yeah we just moved here a couple days a go. The views a lot better around here than in Domino" Noah said looking at Serenity lovestruck. 'I guess it's not so bad here' Noah thought to himself."

"Why'd you move to this sleepy old town?" Serenity asked smiling at Noah.

"Him" Noah said looking at his little brother "He convinced Seto it would be a good Idea"

"Hey Serenity since your keeping us from playing cards wanna go down to the river?" Nolbert interupted

"Um sure, Noah are you and Mokuba coming?" She asked batting her eyelashes

"Yeah I'll call Seto" Mokuba burst excitedly

Seto was still having trouble getting anywork done so he gave up the stupid cows kept making noise

so he called his work to tell them that he would be doing as little work as possibe. He knew it was gonna be hopeless to try getting anything done this summer. He decided to go see what trouble Noah was getting Mokuba into when the phone rang. It was Mokuba he was going to the river with Noah and his new friends. Seto knew this wouldn't be good since Noah can't swim so he figured to go find them and make sure they're ok.

Seto hopped in his pick-up truck Mokuba insisted he drive and headed into town. It was kind of nice to be in a town where no one knew who he was. Even still he couldn't believe he let his brother talk him into this. Finally he found his brothers Mokuba was swimming with a couple of kids he didn't and Noah was sitting on the bank of the river with some girl.

'Noah must like her he's blushing how obvious oh well.. is Mokuba swimming in his boxers weird so are those other boys at least the girls have swim suits' Seto thought ' guess they're fine I'll go see what there is to do around here and come check on them later.

Later Kaiba went to check on his brothers and found the sitting in the shade of the oak tree infront of the Rodeo Arena. Kaiba wondered what they were doing so he decided to be nosey and go talk to them. They explained about the rodeo and how they had tickets. Kaiba decided to go with them since he had nothing better to do.Ok so it was really cause Mokuba was begging, but either way Kaiba followed the 6 kids into the back door of the Arena.

Kaiba was amazed by what he saw there were clowns being chased by bulls, people practiceing crazy rope tricks and a couple of people his age line danceing with a horse. He'd never seen a rodeo much less what happens behind the scenes of one. Serenity walked up to one of the boys line danceing and hugged him. It was her brother or so Noah told Kaiba. She motioned for them to come over and reluctantly Kaiba followed the kids over there. Serenity introduced Kaiba to Joey, Tristan, Joey's Buckle Bunny Mai, and Nolbert and Mays older brother Duke. Oh I almost for got the horse his name was red, apparently Joey never rode another horse in any show.

"Hey Tristan, Isn't this Kaiba guy hot I'd do him" Joey whispered to his friend

"Dude how many times do I have to tell you that I AM NOT GAY!" Tristan whispered back to Joey elbowing him in his side.

"Hey Kaiba boy you ever ride a horse before?" Mai asked leaning over red towards him

"I can't say that I have There aren't many horses where were from infact I've never even been to a rodeo or .." Seto was interupted by Joey

"You've never been to a rodeo or ridden a horse?!?! Well we'll have to fix that we will show how its done you should come to the bar with us after the show" Joey said jumping on his horse "you guys can go take your seats the shows about to start" they all did as they were told and took their seats. Kaiba instantly got swept up in the show he actually lat his gaurd down and had fun. What a grand Idea Kaiba having a good time.

Present time

Noah's POV

Even though it was probally the biggest mistake of our lives. Things obviously weren't going as bad as they could have. Serenity was great. Kaiba was having fun and Mokuba didn't have much reason to whine and me well I didn't have anyway to get in trouble so I was ok, well except for the fact I had to wear cowboy boots. I know they look good or so I hear (I didn't think so) but they aren't comfortable enough to do all the walking these kids made me do. Oh well I'll tell you something though I don't know what happened that night at the bar, but Seto came home a whole lot happier. I heard he got waisted and still managed to stay on the machanical bull 10 sec. I guess that's an acomplishment but I don't know anything about riding bulls. I'm not sure why but when he got home he had one of Joey's Rodeo Buckles on. Does that make him Joey's Buckle Bunny. Why do they call them bunnies?

Joseph: I hope you like this story as much as I do I got the Idea from to much country music while I was camping this summer. I'll tell you in detail what happened that night after the Rodeo in the next chapter and If you honestly care I'll tell you more about Noah and Serenity. It's really about Joey and Seto mostly but it starts out more Noah and Serenity since they kind of have to meet through they're friendship since its really really AU and they don't know each other. I hope you understand thanks for your time please review and tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions or flames I don't mind critism if its bad I wanna know even though it find cute, and if you notice any big mistakes please let me know kay and thank you again I'll try to update soon


	2. Night Terror

Joseph: Hey everyone I'm updating pretty soon because I have a 4 day week end and I uh well I'm bored out of my mind so I won't make you wait to find out what happens next. Oh yeah and by the way I decided from now on Noah's going to end the chapter with a preview as to the next chapter unless someone tells me otherwise and you feel like being suprised it doesn't matter to me tell me what you think. I know Noah's over and done with but I still like him so he wins and gets to be in the story and semi-narrate. I know i left out Yugi, Ryou, their yami's see I love them as well as Malik and Marik but I figured since it's AU I doubt people with those names live in Texas. Plus none of them hit me as possible cowboys sorry if I disappointed any one.

Anyways on with the story.....

Noah's POV

Well guys I'm back you'll never believe what happened after the rodeo like I said before Kaiba went out with Joey and his buddies. I went to Nolbz's with Mokuba and the rest of our new friends I guess Nolbz and May are brother and sister, but anyways their parents let us sleep in the back yard I remember it like it was yesterday

Flashback

After the Rodeo Kaiba took the Kids and dropped them off with Nolbert and May's parents and went back to meet Joey, Mai, Tristan, and Duke over at the Bar. He was suprised at much fun he was having tonight. He'd never seen anyone do anything as crazy as what some of the performers were doing. Like this guy or I guess clown was sitting in a barrel getting flung around the arena by an angry bull. Kaiba usually trys to avoid socializing with people but with Noah and Mokuba gone for the night and the annoying cows constantly "mooing" he had nothing better to do. He got to the Bar at almost the exact same time a the others (they had to help pick up the arena.) Joey ran up to him and put a cowboy hat on his head. "There now that's better" he said adjusting the hat he placed on Seto's head

"Uh thanks" Kaiba said a little confused as to why he needed a hat.

"No problem now lets see if that hat brings you as much luck as it's brought me" Joey said winking. Kaiba was pretty confused but agreed with the boy and followed him into the bar. Mai was up on the stage apparently she was a trick rider by day lounge singer by night. Who knew? She winked at Joey as the song started to play. Kaiba thought they might have a little thing going on, but then again what does he know.then Mai started singing The Steps "5-6-7-8"

"....My boot scootin' baby is driving me crazy My obsession for a western my dance floor date My rodeo Romeo a cowboy god from head to toe...." (Yeah its a lame song but I think it fits)

"So what can I get you boys?" the bartender asked distracting Kaiba from the song. The Steps are his favorite band... if you can call them a band. Duke ordered for all of them while Joey lead the others to their usual table up next to the stage. Kaiba was actually enjoying himself, there was good music, a big dance floor, and these people weren't half as boring as the business associates he usually went out with.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They just kept ordering tequila rounds and they were barely even drunk after 3 rounds. Kaiba on the other hand is a light weight and can barely hold 1 glass of wine so by this time he was pretty waisted. Joey realised he wasn't holding his liquor to well because he kept getting up on the table and singing along with Mai. So he suggested Seto try his luck on "Old Rusty" the mechanical bull. Of course Seto thought 'how hard could it be after all I'm the great Seto Kaiba.' So he got up on the bull and signaled for them to turn it on. Everyone was expecting him to fall right off but to everyones suprise he managed to stay on 5 seconds already everyone was cheering and whistleing. They decided it was to easy and turned the bull to hard and he still made it another ten seconds before he uh threw up. I told you he could hold his alcohol.

Joey knowing Kaiba was obviously way to drunk to drive home offered to take him home, but when he got out on the road he realized he had no idea where he was going. Normally he would have just asked Kaiba for directions but he was passed out in the passengers seat of his old pick up so he decided to just take him back to his house

--------

Meanwhile over at Nolberts house the 6 kids were up in the tree house in there sleeping bags telling scarey stories. Noah hated scarey stories since he scares farely easily. Mokuba was telling a story about an escaped murderer and Noah was pretty scared out of his mind. He was pretending to be unphased but really he was just ignoring Mokuba. He'd gotten pretty good at that over the years. Then Nolbz grabbed Serenity and made her jump into Noah's lap. This caused a chain reaction Noah screamed scareing everyone else make them scream effectively waking up Nolbert and Mays' parents. Their dad came out and told them to go to bed. So needless to say they were done telling scarey stories.After about a half hour none of them could sleep and Dess suggested they go check out the caves. Supposedly they were haunted.

"I'm in" Nolbz said "How bout Noah, or are you chicken?" he was trying to make Noah look like a baby cause he also had a crush on Serenity.

"I'm not Chicken I'll go to your stupid haunted cave" Noah said realizing Nolbz's plan and trying to impress the brown eyed girl next to him. So it was decided they all went down to the caves at the end of old man Mackenzy's property. On the way Nolbz told the story of the caves to Noah and Mokuba.

"One night long ago a group of friends were camping by the caves and 4 of them went in to stay the night on a dare, and apparently none of them made it. their friends went in to find them the next day, but there were no traces of any of them."

By this time Noah really just wanted to go home because he was terrified, but he kept telling himself "it's just a story" over and over under his breath trying to calm down. Serenity who was scared as well took Noah's hand making him jump. It almost made them laugh almost being the key word because just then they heard a loud howl in the bushes

--------

Joey pulled up infront of his house at a quarter past 1:00. He shook Kaiba and tryed to wake him but it was hopeless. So he got out of the truck opened the passenger door, picked Kaiba up, and carried him into the house. He decided to put Kaiba in his bed and sleep on the couch.He tucked him in and sat down next to him. he watched him sleep for a while and noticed a stray hair covering his flawless complexion.when he reached out and brushed it back into place Kaiba began to move and slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked tiredly actually smiling up at Joey.

"Uh Iwas going to take you home because you were to drunk to drive but you passed out and I didn't know where you lived so I brought you back to my house. You can sleep in my bed I'm going to go sleep on the couch you get some rest" Joey said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait!"Kaiba said grabbing Joey's sleeve. "Will you stay here with me I don't wanna be alone. I hate being alone." he finished more the alcohol talking than him. The invitation made Joey smile. Who was he to tell such a hot guy no? Joey crawled into bed with his back to Kaiba, and unexpectedly Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey and kissed the top of his head "Thank you for inviting tonight it was the best night I ever had" Kaiba said before falling back into a deep sleep. After this uncharacteristic show of affection Joey couldn't sleep. He tried to sleep but the feel of Kaiba's warm breath on the back of his neck gave him the chills. He couldn't believe what was happening soon the rhythm of Kaiba's breathing lulled Joey to sleep in his arms.

--------

Serenity hugged Noah in fear. He was pretending to be brave for her sake. Then the bushes began to rustle followed by another howl. By this time Mokuba too was clinging to Noah and the other three were huddled next to them as well. Noah's mind kept screaming "RUN!" but he was to scared to move . Then something started to come out of the bushes. It was just a little fox cub. They all relaxed and petted the fox before continuing in the direction of the caves.

Finally, they reached the caves. They stood outside the entrance of the caves Noah thought the entrance to the main cave looked an awful lot like it had razor sharp teeth. They went in anyways though Serenity was holding Noahs hand so she wouldn't get lost and Nolbert was carrying the flash light. They got to a stream that was running through the cave and stopped to rest. None of them were really scared anymore untill Noah dropped the flashlightin the water. the lights went out and they all ran screaming out of the caves. When they got back outside May, Dess, and Mokuba were missing.

"We have to go back in you guys my brother will kill me if any thing happened to Mokuba." Noah said histericaly "We just have to find them"

"Nolby, Noah's right were older if anything happened to them we'd be in so much trouble.." Serenity said not knowing if this was such a good idea.

"Ok, but only because my sister's in there, let's go back to my house and find another flashlight or we'll get lost too."Nolbert agreed reluctantly.

Noah's pov

Oh man that was the worst night of my life. I was so scared. I really didn't want to go in there in the first place so obviously I wasn't to thrilled about going back in. Damn Mokuba oh well oviously we had to go back in and find them you'll never believe where we found them. As for Seto's night it's over but what happens the next morning was disappointing for the most part, or so I hear.

Joseph:Ok well this chapters over I wasn't going to end it here but my wrist hurts I've been on this computer all day. oh yeah I know Kaiba's way ooc but he's drunk you know and i don't promote underage drinking obviously everyones old Kaiba and Joey and the others are in their 20's and the kids are 13-15 or something kay well that' all I have to say

Oh yeah and I'd like to thank **CrossHunt-s** and **BarbedWire23** I'm glad someone besides me likes it thank you for reviewing!!


	3. The Morning After

Joseph: Sorry it took me so long to update i had it written along time ago but then my brother "cleaned" up the computer and deleted everything cause he's an idiot anyways I'll try not to take so long next time...

oh yeah I want to thank everyone who reviewed...

**CrossHunt-s**

**BarbedWire23**

**mandapandabug: **don't worry Joey will be around a lot more I just gotta get the story flowing you know I love that stupid steps song it makes me happy and I've come to the conclusion that Noah/Serenity was about to be over shadowing Kaiba and Joey so I'm trying to work on it not happing that way since I don't really want the story to be about them...

Back to the sorry...

Kaiba woke up the next morning in a strange bed and couldn't remember for the life of him where he was. So since it wouldn't be the first time, he figured he'd been kidnapped again. That is until the smell of waffles drifted into the room. He sat up in confusion and was forced by the pounding in his head to lay back down. He thought he might yell for somebody but decided against it. His head was killing him. He went over and over in his mind what he did the night before but all he could remember was being at the bar. Then a horrible thought came to his mind. He realized he must have gone back to someones house. He looked under the blankets and to his relief he still had his clothes on. He must have passed out before anything could happen. Just then the door creaked and the mystery person stepped inside. It was Joey... Kaiba had a crush on Joey but he figured Joey didn't return the feelings so he knew he was safe. 'Nothing happened last night' he thought feeling much better. Then another horrible thought came to his mind... What if he told Joey how he felt about him or anything else that could crush his reputation. Although, then came to him that if he had said something stupid Joey obviously hadn't taken it seriously since he was standing there with a tray of waffles. In that case, Kaiba decided there was no use stressing over what was obviously just an ordinary display of southern hospitality.

"Did you sleep well last night." Joey said setting the tray down on Kaiba's lap and sat down next to him turning on the t.v.

"Yeah I slept just fine it's waking up I'm having a little trouble with.. My head is killing me.. Do you have any aspirin?" Kaiba said cutting up his waffles.

"Yeah I'll get you some but it probably won't help your hang over much.." Joey said getting up and walking into the bathroom. "Ok here you go I better go take care of my farm duties before the animals throw a fit. You can come out when your done eating if you like I'm sure you'll be able to find me" He finished handing Kaiba the remote and walking out of the room.

"Thanks" Kaiba replied "_For everything."_ He said the last part so only he could here. He wasn't use to dealing with nice decent people. He took the aspirin and hurried to finish his breakfast. He liked being around Joey and wanted to help him with his chores even though he didn't know a thing about farming..

Noah, Serenity, and Nolbz had gone back to get another flashlight and were ready to go back in the caves to find their friends. When they went in the headed back to the spot where they first lost the other children and much to there dismay they weren't there. To make things worse they heard someone screaming somewhere deeper in the caves. It was May.. They ran deeper and deeper into the caves until Noah finally ran into Mokuba... literally. Mokuba, May, and Dess were running out of the cave while Serenity Nolbz and Noah were running in. Noah ran smack into Mokuba and the both hit the cave floor. Nolbert ran and hugged his sister. They were all glad to have found each other. Then it came to Noah that the other three must have been running out for a reason.

"Mokuba... Why were you guys running?" Noah asked getting up and brushing the dirt off his clothes."

"You'd run to if there was a ghost after you" Mokuba said a little annoyed at the question.. Does anyone really need a reason to run out of a creepy cave?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE?" echoed from the direction May Mokuba and Dess had just come from.

"Who the hell is that?" Noah said almost hysterically

"I don't care who it is let's get out of here" Nolbz said running towards the cave entrance. When the reached the outside the were tackled by "the ghosts" It was Duke and Tristan who had apparently also been in the cave that morning.

"What are you kids doing down here at 5:00 in the morning. I have half a mind to tell your mom Nobly." Tristan said letting go of Nolbert's collar.

"We were just exploring... What where you to two doing?" Nolby asked fixing his shirt.

Duke and Tristan looked back and forth to each other before answering "NOTHING!" in a very defensive tone at the same time.

"Oh really well I'd love to stay and continue this conversation but we better be getting on home before my parents get up. It was nice seeing you guys again. Bye." Nolby said walking off back towards his house with his friends following.

Meanwhile, Kaiba had finished his breakfast and was headed out to find Joey. When he got outside he saw up a hill grooming his prize horse. Kaiba walked up the hill and sat up on the fence that was holding the horses in. "Hey need some help?" Kaiba asked startling Joey.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack. Oh well yeah I could use some help... Do you know how to groom a horse?" Joey said handing him a brush. "You can brush Bruno." He finished calling Bruno over and went back to grooming Shadow.

Kaiba jumped down from the fence and started to brush Bruno, but apparently he was doing it wrong because Joey walked up behind him and grabbed his hand "Your doing it wrong let me show you how to do it the right way." He said moving Kaiba's hand in the correct grooming fashion. Normally, Kaiba would have been pissed at being corrected by anyone but he got a funny feeling having Joey standing behind with his hand on his the way it was, and he figured a rodeo cowboy probably knows a lot more about grooming a horse than a big city business man.

"Have you really never ridden a horse before?" Joey asked breaking the silence.

"Never.. I spend most my time working, being a CEO and all" Kaiba said turning to face Joey.

"You wanna give it a try then?" Joey said giving a pull on Bruno's saddle "Oh come one it's easy.." he coaxed seeing the unenthusiastic look on Kaiba's face. "I don't know what I'd do with out riding horses.."

"Fine.. it seems easy enough."Kaiba said getting on Bruno's back, or I should say trying to climb on Bruno's back. Seeing the obvious trouble Kaiba was having Joey decided to give him some pointers, physical pointer cause he just liked to touch Kaiba and it was probably easier than trying to explain what to do. "This seems easy enough" Kaiba said smuggly sitting on Bruno's back.

"Wait until the horse actually starts moving cowboy..." Joey joked. Just then a big sack of tin cans fell off a table causeing a loud clammering and in turn scaring Bruno who took of in a mad gallop. Kaiba was scared out of his mind but "Kaiba's show no weakness" and fear is a weakness so he held on tight and ended up riding remarkably well for a first timer. Joey was amazed; Kaiba was a natural. In fact, he was a better rider than Tristan and Tristan had been riding as long as Joey. Then again, Tristan was more into bull riding. Bull riding, that gave Joey a great idea. After seeing Kaiba's skill on Bruno and the mechanical bull at the bar he knew Kaiba was a natural cowboy. He decided to invite him to join the rodeo, but before he could get the chance his thoughts were interrupted by Kaiba's yelling...

"So... Joey... How do I stop this thing!"

"Bruno Come!" He shouted. Bruno being the devoted horse he is ran over and stopped in front of Joey. "You were great!" he said helping the hopeful new cowboy down.

"Thanks... It was actually... Fun" Kaiba said smiling.

Joseph: Sorry to leave you guys with only 3 pages I was going to make this chapter longer but I figure I'll just post it before you lose interest or faith in me once again I'm sorry it took so long... so please review I'd love to hear from you.


	4. The First Time

I'm finally updating sorry it took so long but it didn't take as long as last time so I'm getting better. Well, anyways thank you **mandapandabug** for reviewing and don't worry I'll get some "real" action in here soon,but you read my mind that was the plan for his first bull ride! I'd also like to thank my newest reviewer **FireieGurl** I'm glad you liked it!

The First Time

"JOEY! Happy Birthday. Come to the drive way" Mr. Wheeler yelled from the front of the house.

"It's your birthday?" Kaiba asked confused..

"No, but my dad's always been away with the rodeo and sometimes gets confused, but he tries so we'll just let him think today's my birthday."

So the two boy walked around the farm house to the the drive way where a brand new green truck was sitting with a giant red bow on top. They were both speechless... Joey finally snapped out of his surprise and ran and hugged his daddy.

"Thanks Dad I dunno what to say!" Joey beamed "It's the best present ever."

"I'm glad you like it kiddo, I hate to ask you to work on your birthday but I'm looking for some new bull riders at the rodeo tonight and I need your help with the auditions"

"It's no problem Dad, but can my friend try out too?"

"Sure they're open auditions tonight anyways, well I should go. See you in the stadium at 6:00." Joey's dad said getting in his own truck and driving away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kaiba asked

"What?"

"I don't know how to ride a bull!"

"What are you talking about? Your a natural!"

"Right..."

xXxXxXx

_Ring Ring_

"Hello"

"Kaiba? It's me Mokuba. Were going to stay here with the other kids today. Just checking in love you bye!"

_click_

"Love you too..."

'I wonder if that was Kaiba's girlfriend he seemed so happy to hear from them...' Joey thought to himself.

xXxxXxXx

The six kids were laying in the grass with May's goat Fred trying to decide what to do today. Much to Noa's dismay Fred wouldn't stop licking his face and he was needless to say pretty annoyed. Not to mention his feet hurt from walking all night in those stupid cowboy boots..

"I know, we should go fishing today." Nolbert suggested

"Can we take take the boat?" Dess asked

"The row boat."

"That's a great idea Nolby." Serenity congratulated

"Yeah I've always wanted to go fishing" Mokuba beamed

Personally, Noa hated the idea but since Serenity and Mokuba were so excited about it he couldn't say no. So, they were off on their way dragging a boat behind them to the river... with Fred. May insisted on bringing the goat. Apparently, "Fred loves fishing."

xXxXxXx

"Up Next, Seto Kaiba on Back Breaker" was announced over the loud speaker. Kaiba reluctantly got into the gate and adjusted his bull rope how Joey taught him.

'If I die I'm gonna kick Joey's pretty little ass... I can't die can I?' he thought to himself

Kaiba signaled for the gate to be opened and he was off...

'This isn't to hard.. I can do this..'

He was right he made it to the buzzer 8 seconds...9 seconds...10 seconds...

"Hey Kaiba, you made it you can get off now"

"No I can't."

"I told you just let go of the rope"

"I CAN'T"

"Why?"

_Silence_

"I said why?"

"I'm... scared"

"Just let go of the rope you'll be fine."

Kaiba let go of the rope after 15 seconds but he was stuck.. His hand was caught in the rope! The bull fighters ran out and were trying to get him lose but it was no use. He was hanging off the rampaging bull for 5 more seconds before Joey ran out.. jumped on the back of the bull and cut the rope... Kaiba fell on the dirt floor and clutched his rope burned hand, and Joey ran over to see if he was hurt. Joey pulled Kaiba into his lap and checked his injuries miraculously besides the rope burn on his hand he only had a few minor scrapes and bruises.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked looking into Kaiba's eyes.

"I'm fine.." Kaiba said holding back tears.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked wiping away a stray tear.

"I'll be okay..."

"Boy Howdy you were great! Well until you got stuck that is. If you want the spot it's yours cowboy... Just work on your exit. " Joey's dad said running up to the two boys.

Joey and Kaiba looked at Mr. Wheeler, then at each other and Kaiba reluctantly took the spot in the rodeo he wouldn't be a quitter even after that terrible experience. Joey's dad dismissed the boys and said he would see them at the show tomorrow night.

xXxXxXx

Joey dropped Kaiba off at his truck he left at the bar the night before and went home to give them both some alone time, but on his drive home he couldn't stop thinking about Kaiba. They way he looked when he was sleeping last night, his over confidence with the horse that morning, the horrifying accident on the bull, the way he felt when he was holding him...

xXxXxXx

Kaiba was having the same problem he couldn't forget the cowboy, the closest thing to a real friend Kaiba ever had besides Mokuba. He kept replaying the last 24 hours over and over in his head. The rodeo, the bar, waking up to breakfast in bed; everything about this place was new to him. Not just because he's used to running Kaiba corp. in the big city, but because it was fun, for the first time in a long time he was actually enjoying himself.

Kaiba pulled up in front of his house and went inside. He went into his bedroom and sat down at his laptop. He started typing up the proposal he was supposed to do yesterday, but today he was even more distracted then the day before so he turned on the T.V. and for some reason it was on the outdoor life network which happened to be showing rodeo reruns and none other then world famous Joey Wheeler was being interviewed. Kaiba sighed and curled up with his pillow and watched the show...

xXxXxXx

Joey laid down to try and get some sleep, but it was no use. He wasn't going to be able sleep without seeing Kaiba again tonight so he got dressed and got his keys. When he started his car _"I just can't wait to get a little mud on the tires..."_ was playing on the radio that gave him an idea. The perfect excuse to show up at Kaiba's at 11:00 at night. Four wheeling. _"With a little luck we might just get stuck..."_

That's the end of chapter 4 hope you like it I'll try to update as soon as possible oh yeah my birthday's in 9 days sweet 16 yay! I guess but anyways thanks for reading my story well and since I don't have disclaimer anywhere I don't own yugioh or anything else good for that matter! Well now i can't be sued i guess even though I still don't see why I need a disclaimer oh well Bye!


	5. Confessions

I'm back! And ready to update and by the way **mandapandabug **thank you for your review and input as always it is very much appreciated. Your great! Anyways I'm just gonna get on with the next chappie!

-

Kaiba was in his bedroom watching t.v. When he heard the door bell ring. 9:57, who would be at his house so late? He figured it was Mokuba and Noah so he didn't bother getting dressed. He walked to the door and decided to make them wait a little longer than necessary for being out so late. He counted to twenty loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear, and braced himself to be attacked by his little brothers.

Joey looked at Kaiba who answered the door with his eyes squinting closed in nothing but his boxers and cowboy boots. As hard as he tried he couldn't help but laugh at the brunette in this most vulnerable position.

'That's neither of my brothers...' Kaiba thought as he slowly opened one eye to find himself face to face with Joey. Kaiba scratched his head not knowing what to say and stared at the ground. Joey was going to comment on his outfit choice but the only thing he could think of was how adorably yet hot he looked. So he decided to just "ask him out"

"Well I was just in the neighborhood and I thought it looked like a good night to test drive my new trucks four-wheel drive down by the river." Joey said trying not to stare and looking at anything but Kaiba. "Do you wanna come? It wouldn't be as fun by my self."

"Sounds fun, I guess, just come in and I'll go get dressed." Kaiba said relived Joey didn't say anything about his partial nudity.

"You mean your not gonna go like that?" Joey asked with mock sincerity.

"Shut up." Kaiba smirked and rolled his eyes shutting the door after Joey came in.

Joey walked around the house looking at the masses of pictures of Mokuba and Noah from all of Mokuba's different hair brain new life decisions he pulled on Kaiba. The one that really caught his eye though was picture of the three of them back in Domino city. It was the only picture that they both seemed unhappy in. In the rest at least Mokuba was smiling. Kaiba wasn't in many of the pictures but the ones he was in he looked pretty withdrawn in. While Joey was analyzing the pictures Kaiba came out buckling his stupid giant belt buckle Mokuba insist he wear.

"Ready to go?" Kaiba asked looking up from his buckle. Joey smiled and shook his head to say he was. " Then let's go" he said walking towards the door. Joey followed, unlocked Kaiba's door and walked around the car to his own door and got in.

Noah, Serenity, Nolbz, Mokuba, Dess, and May were floating down the river on a wooden raft with the goat because they had sank their boat earlier. They were still fishing and having a good time despite their misfortune. Serenity had her head in Noah's lap and was talking to May while the boys were fishing. It wasn't that they didn't like fishing it was just a long day after not catching anything. In fact they hadn't gotten a bit all day, unless you count when the fish bit Mokuba's toe.

"I'm done" Noah said reeling in his line.

"Me too let's go home" Mokuba whined

"You guys are leaving us?" Serenity asked

"You can come too!" Mokuba chimed

"OK!" May said quickly then blushed. Mokuba smiled at her.

They went back to their place expecting Kaiba to be home. Mokuba ran in the bedroom to ask ok more tell his brother his friends were staying the night, but all he found was an empty bed and a note taped to the t.v.

_Mokuba,_

_I went with Joey, I'll be back later..._

_Love,_

_Seto_

"Um Noah Kaiba's not here

Kaiba and Joey had been driving around for awhile and decided to go swimming. Well Joey decided to go swimming. Kaiba was just going to watch. He didn't see the point in swimming in the middle of the night. It's not even hot. Joey had other plans though, Kaiba was going whether he wanted or not. That's why Kaiba was so surprised when Joey pushed him in the river and then canon balled in after him.

"Thanks..." Kaiba said flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Uh sorry I couldn't help myself."Joey said. Kaiba rolled his eyes and dunked Joey under the water..

"Uh sorry I couldn't help myself..." Kaiba spat sarcastically

"I guess I deserved that" Joey said splashing Kaiba and starting a mini water war. Eventually they tired themselves out and were standing in the water panting. That's when the finally realized how cold the water actually was.

"Are you cold?" Joey asked shaking looking at Kaiba who's lips almost matched his eyes.

"No.." Kaiba smirked

"Then let's go get in the truck with the heater." Joey said walking to the river bank very awkwardly. It's very hard to walk in wet jeans, especially when your boots are full of water. Kaiba followed slowly.

When they got back to the truck they decided to do a bit more four-wheeling before going home. Kaiba's teeth were chattering and Joey couldn't help but smile. He turned on the radio and turned the heat up full blast.

"I love this song" Joey said turning up the radio. "I'm gonna stand on the roof top, climb up a mountain top, baby scream and shout" Kaiba watched Joey singing and decided not to mention the fact that he was tone deaf. Joey was really getting into the song and Kaiba was busy trying not to laugh; that's why neither of them realized they were about to crash into a tree until they hit it.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba asked unbuckling his seat belt. Joey didn't answer. Kaiba looked and he was passed out with his head on the steering wheel. "Joey? JOEY! Wake Up" he said shaking the unconscious boy.

"mmuh I'm up.." Joey said sitting up holding the big gash on his forehead. "ow what happened?"

"We hit a tree." Kaiba said very matter of a factly examining Joey's injury.

"Oh. OW! Don't touch it. It hurts."Joey whined.

"Shut up, baby!" Kaiba spat. Joey did as he was told and sat quietly watching Kaiba

"You have really pretty eyes.." Joey said reaching up and touching Kaiba's cheek.

"Uh.. Thanks" Kaiba said pulling away confused.

"No really you do", he said slightly caressing his cheek. Kaiba didn't know how to respond, which was perfect because Joey wasn't done. "I like you a lot Kaiba"

"I ..like you too.." Kaiba said realizing joey obviously had a concution because he was acting very strange.

"No, I like you, like you, you idiot"

"First of all I'm not an idiot, and second of all I like you, like you too." Joey just looked at Kaiba open mouthed and speechless. Kaiba took that as an invitation and leaned in and kissed him. Joey was surprised at first but kissed him back when it hit him the guy he was crushing on was kissing him. Kaiba reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

"Switch me spots we should really get you to the hospital, I think you have a concution." Joey did as he was told and climbed over Kaiba to the passengers seat. Kaiba started the truck, but when he went to put it in reverse he realized the steering wheel wouldn't move. They were stuck..

"Ok well I guess were not going anywhere.."

"Oh well I'm tired anyways I'm gonna sleep" Joey said leaning against the window.

"You can't!"

"Why!"

"Well if you have a concution.. your not supposed to sleep."

"Then entertain me"

"Oh right what am I gonna do!"

"I dunno... dance!"

"I don't think so"

"Then I'm going to sleep."

"Fine then you get up and dance with me." Kaiba said turning on the radio

"Ok.." Joey said climbing through the window into the bed of the truck. Kaiba turned up the radio and followed reluctantly. When he got back there Joey was dancing to Shania Twain's I ain't no quitter..

Kaiba watched Joey doing some pretty tricky steps in amazement, "Hey aren't you going to dance cowboy?" Joey asked grabbing his hands.

"I don't know how.." there was a brief silence and all you could hear was "He struts and he strolls, He's so cool and yep He knows, He's a cutie, a beauty, His body rocks and the girls they flock, He's afflicted, addicted.."

"Everyone can dance!" Joey said excitedly

"Not me!"

"Sure you can just shake your hips!" Kaiba did as he was told but was very glad when he heard the song change.

'Yess a slow song' Joey thought as the radio played

I set out on a narrow way many years ago, I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow kept pushing through I couldn't see how ever sign pointed straight to you..

"Dance with me Seto!"

"Ok this I can dance too." Kaiba said putting is arms around Joey's waist. Joey put his arms around Kaiba's neck and rested his head on his shoulders as the song played on.

Every long lost dream led me to where you are, others who broke my heart they were like northern stars, pointing me on my way into your lovin' arms, this much i know is true, god blessed the broken road that led me straight to you...

"I'm sorry were stuck here"Joey said admitting it was his fault they were stuck in the middle of no where.

"I'm not..." Kaiba said laying his head on Joey's "I... like being with you.."

"I like being with you too!" Joey said pulling away a little and looking up at Kaiba. He smiled down at him. Joey shivered since he was still wet and huddled closer to Kaiba. "I'm cold, Will you get the blanket out of the truck.?"

"Yeah, anything for you Joe." Kaiba said winking. Kaiba reached in the cab and found the blanket. When he picked it up he saw his cell phone... He handed Joey the blanket and called for his helicopter to meet them in the field by the river.

"Get up Joey help is coming but we have to go meet them in that field we passed."

"I'm worried Seto never stays out like this" Mokuba said pacing through the living room

"He stays out late all the time Mokuba" Noah reminded him.

"Only when he's at work, He's not at work." at this Noah just rolled his eyes and went back to watching CMT. Serenity was laying with her head in Noah's lap and he was running his fingers through her hair. Nolbz was sitting on the arm of the couch playing with his belt buckle and watching Noah with envy.

"I'm sure your brother's fine Mokuba, come sit down" May said with a smile.

"I can't, does anyone want anything. I'm going to the kitchen." Mokuba said standing in front of the t.v.

"Muhh" Noah said waving for Mokuba to get out of the way. Mokuba rolled his eyes

"In that case I'll just bring soda."

"I'll help you!"May said getting up and following Mokuba to the kitchen. Mokuba dug around in the fridge looking for the soda

"So who's coming for us anyways?" Joey said laying down in the grass.

"My helicopter." Kaiba said sitting next to Joey.

"Helicopter!"

"Yeah, I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I need a helicopter."

"Oh yeah you need one.." Joey said climbing into Kaiba's lap.

"What? I do!" he said messing up the other boy's hair. Joey rolled his eyes, and looked up when he heard the sound of the helicopter blades whirling overhead.

"You weren't kidding!" Joey said staring at the big KC on the side of the aircraft.

"Why would I kid about that?" Kaiba asked helping Joey into the chopper. Joey stared out the window noting how beautiful Denton County looked from the air. Kaiba didn't notice. He was to busy watching the excited expressions on Joey's face. The ride ended all to soon when they touched down on Kaiba's front lawn.

Sorry to leave you there but I just need to update it's been awhile I'll try to update quicker next time


	6. Come Back to Texas

Wow this took a long time my dumb brother stole the motherboard out of my computer!

On to chapter 6 sorry for the wait!

-

Kaiba walked in the house only to be tackled to the ground by his little brother. Joey muffled a laugh at the sight of Kaiba who was lying on the ground holding his head.

"I was worried about you! Where were you?" Mokuba asked looking a lot like a frantic mother.

"I left you a note, I was with Joey" He said pointing at the blonde who was still standing in the door way.

"Oh.." he said suspiciously, "You never go out with your friends. I'm glad to see you're having fun. I told you coming here was just what you needed!" he waved running back to his friends. Joey looked at him biting back the laughter threatening to escape him. Kaiba stared at him confused.

"What!" he spat.

Joey shrugged his shoulders "Is that your mom?" he asked sarcastically laughing.

"You know jokes are supposed to be funny to someone other than yourself." He said smirking trying to pretend he didn't think Joey was funny. "You want to, take look around?" he asked forgetting how stereotypically western his house was.

"Of course I would!" Joey said grabbing the other boys hand, and walking over to the stairs. "Upstairs?" he asked happily. Kaiba nodded leading the boy up the stairs happily. They came to the first room, Mokuba's room.

"This is Mokie's room," he said opening the door to the western room. There was a blue sky with clouds and buffalos standing in the grass painted on the walls, the floor was carpeted in Astroturf, much to Kaiba's protest. His bed was shaped like a covered wagon and had a pots hanging from the white room canopy. His computer was camouflaged as a tree.. Kaiba sighed looking around the room his cheeks burning slightly.

"You guys really.. uh, went all out." Joey said looking around liking the room, but wondering how come an eleven year old got such a cool room and he didn't.

"He insisted, I can't say no to him, that's why were here in the first place." He said looking down holding the bridge of his nose shaking his head at the Astroturf.

"What does your room look like?" Joey asked trying to figure out how great his room was going to be if the kids looked like this.

"We're almost to my room." He said closing Mokuba's door and opening the bathroom door. To reveal a Jacuzzi bathtub with a watering hole landscape with horses painted so it looked like they were drinking out of it. They had plants placed around the tub to make it look like they were growing out of it.

"….." Joey's mouth was wide open looking around the bathroom, "why?" he asked playing with one of the plants.

"Ask Mokuba.." Kaiba said sighing and shrugging his shoulders. Joey laughed following him out of the bathroom and to a set of double doors at the end of the hall. "This.. is my room," he said opening the doors to reveal a a bedroom painted to look like a meadow, the plush carpet was grass green and a single deer was painted next to the desk. On the opposite side of the room was his bed, a huge four-post bed crafted to look like a fallen tree. Next to the bed, was a fireplace designed to look like a campfire. The wall of the bathroom door was covered in trees. The door was painted like a gate and when you opened it, the bathroom was designed to resemble some enchanted mid-night forest. The walls were dark blue with stars and tiny fairies painted sparingly around the room.

Joey looked up at Kaiba then looked back around the room. "Mokuba, again?" he asked smiling up at him. Kaiba nodded. He could care less what his room looked like he never usually spent time in it, but he had to admit he kind of liked having such a mellow room. His room at home was more stuffy and uptight. This wasn't good for everyday life, but it made for a nice vacation spot. Joey laughed sitting down on the bed, Kaiba sat down next to him pressing a button and starting the fire. He pressed another button that made the wall turn to reveal a huge entertainment center.

"What do you do?" Joey asked wondering how someone so young could have so much. "Did you inherit some empire?"

"You could say that.." Kaiba said smirking. "I'm the CEO of Kaiba corp. my stepfather left it to me." he shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing and turned on the TV putting his arm around the other boy. Joey smiled and nuzzled into the other boy's chest. Kaiba rested his head onto Joey's sighing. He kissed the top of his head. "What do you want to watch?" he asked petting his hair. Joey shrugged his shoulders happily laying down resting his head in the other boys lap. The smiled happily and laid down next to him and cuddled him close. Joey smiled happily watching the news his eyes getting heavy. He fell asleep in Seto's arms content.

Seto was almost asleep when the news revealed a problem at Kaiba Corp. the stocks were dropping. Kaiba was furious. He knew he shouldn't have left someone else in charge of his company. If you wanted something done right you had to do it yourself that's what he always told himself. He gently put Joey on the bed and got up going over to his desk. He called the company, a secretary with a nasally voice told him that the acting CEO was not available. He started to yell, he couldn't handle incompetence. He simple explained he was Seto Kaiba and would like to speak to Mr. Leland. She apologized sending him through to the meeting.

He spent two hours on the phone before he was finally convinced that they could handle it and he should stay in Texas and not come into the office, they knew if he came back early someone was going to lose their job. Seto finally crawled back into bed. Joey rubbed his eyes looking up at him trying to see what was the matter.

"It's nothing.." he whispered kissing his forehead and pulling him close to him. "Go back to sleep." Joey yawned and fell back to dreamland. It wasn't so easy for Seto on the other hand he lie there stroking Joey's head trying to fall asleep. Eventually exhaustion claimed him and he fell asleep around 6:00 in the morning.

Kaiba woke up the next day around noon, but when he reached for Joey all he found was a note on his pillow.

I went to feed the animals and milk old Bessie. Meet me at the stadium around 2:00 3 Joey 

_p.s: sorry I couldn't stay, _

Kaiba sighed looking over at his alarm clock and getting up to take a shower. When he was done he came back and turned on the news. He went the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he heard more bad news from Kaiba Corp. coming from the TV. He walked out to the TV toothbrush in his mouth shaking his head annoyed and turned it off deciding to ignore it.

He went to meet Joey at the Stadium his hair still wet. Joey jumped off of his horse and ran over to him.

"Hey Cowboy," he said ruffling the boys wet hair. "Just wake up?" Kaiba nodded yawning. Joey kissed his nose "Time to wake up we have a lot of work to do!" he said bouncing.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked scared.

"The show last night, there was a scout there. He wants you to be in the State Competition!" Joey said hugging. Kaiba on the other hand had mixed feeling about the news he knew he couldn't be the best in the state, but he'd never admit that so he knew he needed to train hard.

"When is this competition?" he asked suspiciously tilting his head.

"In a week." He answered nonchalantly. "Don't worry you'll be great,… with my help of course!"

"Then I better start practicing." Kaiba said faking enthusiasm.

The two of them spent all their time together those week either training or just playing around, they went fishing with kids, camping by the river and even went to the bar a couple of time. Kaiba was having a great time and so was Joey. The two boys were falling in love not that either would admit it to the other they were both to stubborn. Kaiba woke up a few days before the competition thinking it was going to be another fun day in Texas. He was mistaken he walked down to the living room to find His right hand man Leland sitting in his living room nervously wringing his hands.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in his usually icy tone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba we need you to come in to the office, I need your help I don't know how you handle the pressure.." he said afraid he was going to get fired.

"Let me get changed." Kaiba said going up stairs annoyed packing some things.

Joey was supposed to meet Kaiba that morning they only had a few more days to train and Kaiba was doing great, but he needed a little more practice. He decided today was the day he was going to tell Kaiba how, much he really cared for him. He packed them a picnic and stuck it in his beat up old truck and headed off to the Kaiba place. He went to the house to find it empty. He found a not on Seto's bedroom door.

I won't be able to make it to the competition, I'm sorry. I have a duty to my company and they need me, I hate to go, I love you Joey, I'll call you. You can use the house or my truck or anything, if you want. Love Always Kaiba 

_Ps. Tell Serenity and the other's Noah and Mokuba say goodbye and they will miss you all._

Joey took the note off the door sadly and walked out of the house almost crying. He went home hoping to get a call from Kaiba and sat in his room holding the phone until, his father called wondering why they weren't practicing today.

"Seto's gone." Joey said trembling.

"What do you mean?"

"He had to go home."

"I'm sorry.. You want anything?"

"No bye dad."

"Bye, Joey"

Joey made a plan to get Seto back, he would tell him how much he loved him on live television. If that didn't bring him back he didn't know what would. He got his friends together to help him and when Seto called he made him promise to watch the Competition on TV.

The night of the competition Kaiba was in his office with his brothers watching the competition on live satellite feed. During a break Joey came on in the middle of the arena with a few of his friends and the younger kids.

"A very good friend of mine was supposed to be in the show tonight, but something came up. Seto Kaiba, this is for you!"

Bowling for soup came out of a gate and started singing with Joey, Come back to Texas."

"So when your done doing whatever  
and when your thru doing whoever   
you know Denton County will be right here waiting for you...

Come back to Texas  
Its just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
and forget all about the Lone star State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
and I've got every slow dance saved  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway"

Soon the whole crowd was standing and singing along.

Serenity held up a sign "I WANT YOU BACK!"

"Troy Aikmen wants you back  
Willie Nelson wants you back  
NASA wants you back  
and the Bush twins want you back  
and Pantera wants you back  
and Blue Bell wants you back

I got a premonition  
I'm taking a petition  
and the whole state's gonna sign

Come back to Texas  
Its just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
and forget all about the Lone Star State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
and I've got every slow dance saved

Come back to Texas  
Its just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
and forget all about the Lone Star State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
and I've got every slow dance saved  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway"

Mokuba looked up at Seto pouting "Now can we go back."

"What about Kaiba Corp.?" Seto asked sadly

"Move it!" Noah burst "You're the Damn CEO make a new headquarters! You can afford it."

"You're right Noah were going back!" Seto said packing his briefcase and calling for the jet to be readied.


End file.
